1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer capable of controlling position of covering a nozzle of an ink cartridge, more particularly, to a printer capable of controlling a position of covering a nozzle of an ink cartridge to determine whether or not to pump ink out of the nozzle of the ink cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inkjet printing system is now being commonly utilized in all types of fax machines, printers, photocopiers and other office equipment. The ink jet printing system includes a print head capping device for ensuring that the print head functions properly. The print head capping device will cover the print head to prevent the ink in the nozzle from drying up and congesting the print head while the ink jet system is not active.
At the moment, the ink jet printing system on the market usually installs an additional pump mechanism at an end of the print head capping device. The main function of the additional pump mechanism is to refine the condition of the dry nozzle before performing a print out such that it will not affect the quality of the print out. Usually the pump mechanism makes only a single journey, which means that when a cover covers the nozzle of the ink cartridge, the carriage of the ink cartridge and the cover stop at a fixed position, and the pump mechanism will stop at the fixed position to pump ink out of the nozzle of the ink cartridge. If the ink jet printing system is set to support six-color printing there will be a problem due to the nature of the black ink pigment, therefore the designer does not want the black ink to be pumped by the pump mechanism so as to prevent the black ink from drying up in the pump mechanism tube resulting in a congestion. Additionally, as observed from lab experimentation, when the print head capping device is opened and the ink cartridge is left unutilized for a month, the ink that usually dries up first is the color ink and not the black ink. Therefore the ink jet printing system in the market is not equipped with a design of selectively pumping out only the color ink and this results in a reduction in the quality of an image printout.